H&F #1: Reflections of Home
by Dea Mortis
Summary: The most important thing in life is home and family. 1st place in SDDI's Best Portrayal of Peace contest. -- 1+2, shounen ai, pregnant Duo (explained - I love technology), WAFF


Reflections of Home by Willow

6 September 2001

This is the first fic in the Home and Family Arc... it can stand by itself as can the others (when I finish them)... so w/o further ado....

Oki, I hope this is fluffy enough for you, Tyr! I wrote this JUST FOR YOU! YAY ME! KwyckSylver gave me the idea for a 'moving' fic (b/c sheÕs moving! lol! is everyone moving or I'm I dilerious?) and then SOMEHOW this came out... This IS a complete fic... it's just gonna have a sequel... You know, like the Tayla fics? She has ones that continue others? Oki? Right? LOL... oki, I'll shut up and let you read.

Suggested listening: The Space Between by The Dave Matthew's Band; Stellar by Incubus; and Brena by APC.

Warnings: preggy Duo (this is explained), shounen ai, a bit o sap  
Category: FLUFF!  
Rating: G  
Pairings: 1+2 Feedback: S'il vous plait.  
Notes: Asahi is based off of Asahi Yuy, one of my friends! Thanks for helping with this, dear. BR> Disclaimer: don't own nothin, never will, i'm all about that. Reflections of Home by Willow

Duo finished packing the last of his memories into a cardboard moving box. He taped the brown cube closed and stood, dusting his hands off on his faded and torn jeans. "There."

Heero smiled as he stepped into the bare room, watching his husband straighten from his crouch. "Finished, love?" he asked, nodding toward the neatly taped and marked box.

Duo nodded, looking around the empty room.

Sunlight streamed in through the bay windows, glittering off the polished hardwood floor. The house was a lovely, old style home -- cosy and comfortable. It was classic in the fullest sense of the word and Duo felt sad to leave the beautiful house. But, alas, it was not theirs. Not really.

It had been a gift, of sorts, from Quatre for their wedding present. Duo smiled fondly at the memory.

> - flashback -  
  

> 
> "Duo?"
> 
> The young man smiled as his petit blond friend tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. "What's up, Q?" Duo asked. The braided boy was, to everyoneÕs initial shock, dressed entirely in white and had braided Baby's Breath and white ribbons into his long mane of chestnut silk -- with the help of his 'bride's' maid, Relena -- and Quatre smiled at him sweetly as he took in his glowing friend before looking him in the eye.
> 
> "Do you an Heero have a place to stay -- other than that little old apartment you were using?" Quatre asked. 
> 
> Duo blushed a little. Their apartment was little more than a 2 room flat and one of those rooms was the bathroom... Admittedly, they could have done better, but they had yet to have the time to find themselves a better place to call home. "Well, Relena offered us a room in her mansion, but... I'd just not feel at home mooching of someone else in their own house..."
> 
> Quatre laughed. Duo would accept living with them, but he hated it and always had and Quatre was well aware of this fact -- obviously, Relena was not. "We~ll," the blond boy drawled, grinning at his best friend. "I was wondering... Would you and Heero like to use one of my houses? I have a lovely country house that is suffering from disuse... Would you like to use it til you and Heero find a home of your own?"
> 
> Duo's jaw dropped a little, then he snapped it audibly shut. He shouldn't have been surprised. Quatre had a big heart and wanted all of his friends to be happy. "You sure, Q? I mean, we wouldn't wanna be infringing--"
> 
> The Arab laughed. "Of course, Duo! Like I said, it's not been used for years... It's not like you'd be putting anyone out by staying there... Think of it as a rather large wedding gift..."
> 
> -end flashback -

Duo chuckled at the recollection. Quatre'd even tried to give them the deed when they'd stayed at the house for more than six months. The blond was most convincing, but Duo wanted them to have a house of their own, bought with their own money and not just given to them.

He had to admit, though: this house held a lot of fond memories for them.

> - flashback -  
  

> 
> Duo's eyes sparkled as he rubbed a hand across his flat stomach, caressing a long, thin scar that ran down his middle. "So... we're really gonna have a baby? You and me?" Duo asked in amazement. They'd just arrived back at the house after Duo had been released from the hospital after his surgery.
> 
> Male wombs and gene slicing had been around for ages, but neither were common as not many homosexual males -- or heterosexual for that matter -- wanted to carry a child thus adopting rather than having a child of their own and hetero pairings usually wanted to do it the natural way and of course did not need a male womb.
> 
> "We really are?" The braided man just could not accept that he and his love really were having a child. "What are we gonna name her, Heero?"
> 
> "How about... 'Asahi?'" Heero asked, hugging his husband from behind and running a feather-light caress over the tender skin of Duo's belly.
> 
> "Hmm, 'morning sun?' I like that," he purred, leaning pack against Heero's strong frame.
> 
> - end flashback -

That had been the reason for Quatre's offering of the deed to the house. "I want the child to live in a home that they can grow up in," the blond had said, trying to hand over the archaic yellow ownership papers.

Nine months later, in the living room -- Duo'd not wanted to go to a hospital, in fact, he veheminantly refused to go to a hospital -- Sally delievered the bright-eyed baby girl into the world. 

As with all baby's, Asahi was born with blue eyes, but by the time she was three months old they'd settled to a hazel that gleamed with intelligence inherited from both parents.

Duo looked about the room, and sure enough, the wee-one was trailing behind her father as he entered the room. Duo smiled and picked up his daughter carefully. "Hey, baby," he said to the eleven month old. "Whatcha doin, huh? You followin' daddy around?"

The little girl smiled and Duo tosseled her dark mop of messy brown hair. She'd gotten her hair from Heero, but her face was shaped like his own. He kissed her nose and set her back on the floor, making to pick up the box of nick-nacks.

"Unhuh," Heero grunted, lightly slapping his hands away. "It's too heavy... I've got it."

Duo just sighed and hugged his arms arounds himself, letting Heero carry the box out to the moving van. He chuckled as Asahi followed her father down the stairs, her thumb firmly implanted inbetween her lips as she toddled after him. Outside, Heero set the box on the truck and pulled down the back door then turned and lifted Asahi high in the air and spun her around like she was flying. Duo smiled as her pelling laughter rang through the open door.

Heero put the petite fille in her car seat and fastened it, promising he would return shortly.

"Ready to go, koi?" Heero asked, wrapping his arms around Duo's stomach and caressing the bulge of his swelling belly.

Duo nodded, allowing himself to be turned around and kissed then led out to the waiting van.

Owari (for now)

Willow

Please send comments to: [xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com][1]

[Back to Willow's page][2]

   [1]: mailto:xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com?subject=GW Addiction page
   [2]: ../Willow.shtml



End file.
